Embodiments of the present invention relate to complex event processing (CEP), and in particular, to synchronization for context-aware complex event processing.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A context-aware platform may be suitable for usage within enterprise IT landscapes. One example of such a context-aware platform is a gamification platform employing gamification rules defined by a business user prior or during to the system's runtime. The rules may comprise a condition (if-part) and a consequence (then-part), with the consequences fired once a rule's condition becomes true.
However, not all rules reason over only event data generated by a typical source system. Some rules may also utilize contextual gamification data. Such contextual gamification data can comprise for example, properties of the user or user actions from the past. For example, a rule may only apply if the user has badge X, has Y experience points, or has collected Z currency. These are typical user properties that may be relevant to game rules.
Such an environment may thus call for context-awareness and synchronization over a number of complex events. While conventional CEP approaches place a premium on high throughput, they tend to be less concerned with data consistency and correctness issues. Moreover, due to the distribution of data (replicated/redundant data), a synchronization approach is useful for CEP.
Accordingly, the present disclosure addresses these and other issues with systems and methods allowing synchronization for context-aware complex event processing.